


Until the End of Us

by strayminho



Category: GOT7, ahgases, igot7
Genre: F/M, not in got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayminho/pseuds/strayminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winter is fading away, my dear, and with it goes all the pain we've known for months. I think of your lips on mine and I am filled with summer heat again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and quick because SOME people wanted more. SO here's JB. Good luck.

Im Jaebum constantly came to the same coffee shop and bakery every day. Sometimes he skipped a day or two, but he'd come back as soon as he could and it would be like they didn't miss a day together. He's been coming here consistently for almost 3 months.

Jaebum became friends with the barista, and she was a plethora of fun. She was the typical barista type: some tattoos here and there, a piercing, and friendly to anyone who walked in. 

She worked there for two years, and in those years of working, she's never met anyone quite like Jaebum. 

Of course, Jaebum wasn't from where she worked. He came from overseas to pursue the career he always wanted. She enjoyed hearing Jaebum talk about what he loved and what he found interesting, and he even let her in on some things he would find when she would take her breaks with him. 

He was very, very sweet to her. He always complimented her, always asked about her days, and made sure she herself ate after offering his food to her. He was always thinking about her well-being and it was nice. It was something different she hasn't had with anyone else. 

But recently, Jaebum has been skipping more days and he has been looking restless when he would make it in. 

As she worked a rush through the cafe one day, being the only worker serving the customers, she did keep an eye out on the front doors every time the bell went off above them, hoping it would be her friend. Not that she particularly liked Jaebum, she just enjoyed his company and even liked just seeing him in her shop. 

So maybe she did have the smallest bit of crush on him. But that's not important. 

After a few days went by, she began to forget about watching the door, but sometime her head would always find its way back to the door, just in case. She didn't think too much of Jaebum not coming in, although it wasn't like him to skip so many days one after the other. 

She did give up on Jaebum coming back after just under two months, because it's just too long without him. She's been wracking her brain every day after the days Jaebum didn't come back because she had to take breaks alone and she didn't have anyone else to talk to. So she worked harder and longer each day. 

Almost four months after Jaebum stopped coming, she saw a tall, handsome man walk into her shop. Her heart picked up on it before the rest of her did, picking up a bit of speed. Im Jaebum walked in and was not smiling anymore. He wasn't wearing his normal thick-rimmed glasses, and he didn't bring in the big DSL camera he uses for work that he used to show her photos on. Was it Jaebum? 

She didn't forget his order; and she hoped it was the same, because she made eye contact, turned to the machines, and made the espresso for him. 

After a moment of looking at each other, he spoke up after the long silence between them. 

"I hope you didn't feel anything for me, kitten, I'm moving back over seas." 

He paid for his coffee and left. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't say it would end well.


End file.
